Black Angel
by Matsu Hamisura
Summary: Pure luck granted her life again. Will pure luck find her love for her? L/ OC Rated T for violence and brief language!
1. Rini's Life

_Hello all, Matsu has returned from the depths of hell! I now bring you a fan-fic that I almost guarantee to finish. This character and story has been on my mind for weeks and months, and now I bring her to you! I'm so excited! _

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or anything to do with it. If I did, L would be alive right now! Sob_**

**BLACK ANGEL**

**PROLOGUE: RINI'S LIFE**

Shinigami live off of the lives of humans, killing them with their Death Notes to sustain their own life. Most of the Death Gods kill these humans because they are afraid of death themselves, but some kill humans to watch them suffer. One such shinigami is named Hinomi and it is because of this Shinigami that this story has come to be. A story of love, life, death, and promises kept.

_Be careful what you do, Cause God is watching your every move_

Rinanaro Natashina, A.K.A. Rini, is a quiet, shy and beautiful girl with an abusive boyfriend. Appearance wise, Rini is very attractive. She has long, raven black hair, sea blue eyes, and a thin but strong figure. As a teen she was constantly followed by boys.

Now for her boyfriend Hiro, he treats Rini like dirt and Rini thinks she deserves it. You see, when she was young, her mother abandoned her and her father committed suicide because he didn't want to deal with her. Rini was then put into a place called the Wammy House, where she stayed until she could leave and venture the world on her own.

While at the House, she was ignored because the other children thought that she was stupid because she didn't talk to anyone. Only one person ever talked to her at first, and he soon because her best friend. Rini depended on him and followed this boy like a shadow and he didn't mind. For the first time, Rini felt accepted and happy. She smiled and talked more often and began writing songs and singing. Other children began to be her friend and treated her kindly.

Then Rini left the House to live on her own.

Within a few weeks, Rini found Hiro. Hiro enjoyed telling Rini that she was trash just to make himself feel more powerful. Hiro's constant beatings and mental abuse made Rini's feelings of abandonment and worthlessness return. Only her best friend could make her smile at all anymore. Rini's own feelings of worthlessness ate at her soul and left her empty. This emptiness is exactly what Hinomi loves in humans.


	2. Premature Death

_Okay. I was so inspired by writing the prologue that I've already written the first chapter! Yay! So now you may read it if you want...Wow...That sounded weird...Was I just giving people permission to read my fic? Oh well._

**BLACK ANGEL**

**CHAPTER ONE: PREMATURE DEATH**

Hinomi was gliding over a large heard of humans, looking for one to torture today. All of the pathetic beings seemed so happy that day, until he found the perfect human to kill.

A human female and her mate were fighting on a doorstep.

"DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU FORGOT, BITCH?!"

The male yelled, breaking a bottle on the wall and holding the sharp edges to the female's throat.

"I'm sorry…Hiro…."

The female whimpered and backed up against the wall.

"You better be sorry."

The male snarled and slashed the wimpy female with the bottle, scratching her face.

"_This is just too perfect! I can kill the whimpering human girl using her mate. He seems all too eager to kill her!" _Hinomi thought, pulling out his Death Note and writing the girl's name on a piece of paper.

_Rinanaro Natashina_

_Murder_

_Stabbed 16 times by abusive boyfriend and left to die._

"Hmm…"

Hinomi mused, looking at the girl's lifespan.

"Looks like I'm going to be living quite a long life because of this girl."

He snickered and left the human girl to die.

_Hold my hand in the dart street_

Rini gasped and sputtered, trying not to breath in her own blood.

"So this is how it ends."

She said her voice weak from the loss of blood from the stab wounds.

Rini looked around the room she was in. Blood covered the walls and the knife that was used to harm her was at her side, covered in her own blood. Was Hiro trying to make this look like suicide? It didn't matter anyway. She deserved this.

Rini also noticed a phone just within arm's reach. She sighed and reached for the phone. She might as well talk to her friend one last time.

_For if you do, I know that I'll be safe_

L's cell phone rang a piano ballad. That meant that Rini was calling. The insomniac smiled slightly and picked up the phone.

"I wonder what Rini-chan wants."

He said to no one but himself.

L flipped the phone open and, holding between his two fingers, placed it over his ear.

"Hello, Rini."

He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"_Hello…Zaki-kun…"_

Rini's voice gave away that she was in pain and struggling to speak.

"Rini, is everything okay?"

L asked with concern in his voice. Rini's voice laughed on the other end.

"_No…Everything's fine now…I was just……Calling to say goodbye."_

"Goodbye?"

L asked, putting his sugar cubes into his coffee.

"Where are you going?"

"_Oh, nowhere important……"_

Rini sighed into the telephone that was now lying beside her head. Her hands could no longer hold it.

"_I might be going to hell…… but I can't be sure. Where do you think I'll go, Zaki-kun?"_

L stopped what he was doing and stood.

"Rini what are you saying?"

His voice was frantic; he was worried that her boyfriend has hurt her.

"_Oh, it's nothing……I just don't think I'm going to live through today…I thought that you would like to know…"_

L almost dropped his coffee as he moved to leave his hotel room, still holding the phone to his ear.

"Rini, what happened?"

He asked, closing the door to the room behind him.

"_I can barely remember…"_

Rini's voice was getting quieter and quieter with each minute.

"_Hiro was angry at me for forgetting something……He said that he had had enough of my stupidity…So he took and knife-"_

L cut Rini off before she could finish her sentence.

"He stabbed you didn't he?" L accused.

L was halfway to Rini's apartment by now.

"_Yeah."_

Rini laughed a weak laugh.

"_A couple of times."_

L fought back the urge to yell at Rini for thinking that she deserved such an idiotic and brutal boyfriend.

"Rini you're going to be fine. I'm on my way."

"_Oh, you didn't have to do that."_

L could almost hear Rini's weak smile in her voice.

"_I'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."_

"No, you won't, Rini. You'll be fine."

L was jogging now, fearing that his friend would be gone in just a few moments.

"Just keep talking to me."

Rini coughed on the other end of the phone.

"_I don't think I can, Zaki-kun."_

Rini whispered weakly.

"_I feel tired."_

"Don't close your eyes, Rini!"

L yelled into the phone as her apartment came into view.

"Just keep listening to my voice and whatever you do, don't close your eyes! Don't give up, Rini!"

L's voice was frantic. He paused for a moment when he heard no response from his friend.

"Rini, are you still there?"

Silence greeted L's ears.

"Rini? Come on, don't give up!"

L's heart rate quickened. He raced up the stairs and opened Rini's apartment door.

"Rini? Rini?!"

He called his friend's name, hanging up his cell phone. The silence that hung in the room frightened him. L walked into the living room and what he saw there appalled him.

Blood coated the walls and his friend, Rini, was lying on the blood coated floor in a pool of her own blood. Red stains and holes covered Rini's clothing and blood stained her normally beautiful features. L fought back what felt like tears when he saw that Rini's blue eyes were vacant and empty.

She was dead.

L picked up his cell phone once more and dialed the number that the police had given him.

"Hello, this is L."

The filtered version of his voice talked to a receptionist.

"There's been a murder at apartment 167 in Tokyo."

"_We'll send men out right now, sir."_

The receptionist said in a cheery manner.

_Even if I'm far away and alone_

As the police came and began to collect evidence and recover Rini's body, L was still struggling to fight his tears.

"There's no identification on the body."

The words of an officer reached L's numb ears.

"Her name was Rinanaro Natashina."

L's voice was quiet and calm.

"Did you know her, sir?"

The officer asked.

"Yes."

L's voice squeaked out the word.

"She was a friend of mine."

L sighed as Rini's body was taken away in a body bag.

"I'm sorry, sir."

The cop said.

"Yes, I'm sure you are."

L sighed again and left the apartment, taking the notebook the Rini wrote her songs in with him.

"I'll inspect this myself."

He told an officer as he left.

"_I might as well have something to remember her by…"_

He thought, stepping out onto the pavement and leaving his friend's old home behind.

_Well, I know what your thinking. She's dead, the end, right? But no! Rini shall return and find her Zaki-kun again! I promise that the ending of this will be...depressing but with a spark of happiness! I'm jazzed up on Jolley Ranchers! Okay, that's all for now!_


	3. Rebirth

CHAPTER 2: REBIRTH

CHAPTER 2: REBIRTH

Blackness surrounded Rini. She thought that her eyes were open, but she couldn't tell. She tried to move her hands, feet, anything at all. Her body wouldn't respond.

It was as if her body shut down on her. All Rini could do was sit in this utter blackness, thinking her time away.

"_Is this what happens when you die…?" _She thought. Rini had no concept of time in this black place. She felt as if she was slipping, but where was there to slip to? After maybe a few days of silence and blackness, Rini gave her new home a name.

_Waiting._

That was all that could be done in a place like this, so the name felt suitable. Rini sighed in her mind, since her voice couldn't utter a sound. _"I've been here forever and all I've done in this place is named it."_ She thought bitterly.

"Rini."

A voice of power and pride cut through the blackness. Rini would've jumped if she had been able to.

"We of the Shinigami Council have looked at your case and decided to give ye a second chance."

"_My case…? A second chance…?"_

"Your life has been taken far too long before your time. Also, because of the worsening Kira case, we cannot take anymore people who have been murdered by a Death Note."

"_I don't understand." _Rini thought. What the voice was saying confused her more and more.

"Ye shall be returned to Earth as a half-shinigami. You shall walk the Earth as a human by day, and hide in the shadows as a shinigami when the moon rises. This is the only fair way we can think of. The other conditions of your new life will soon be revealed to you."

The darkness was shattered by a blinding light.

"Wait!" Rini's voice suddenly worked as the light gave way to blackness once more.

_I can be sure that you'll find me there_

Something cold and wet fell onto Rini's nose.

"That's annoying…"she muttered. Suddenly, Rini realized that she just felt something. Her eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.

Rini was in a graveyard, rain dripping down onto her from a tree just above her. A piece of paper was in her hand. She unfolded it and read the small but clean handwriting.

_Taken before your time had come_

_Now going back to where you are from_

_Not of flesh and blood, but shinigami be_

_Until the sun rises and sets thou free_

_Into a human form, until the moon rises,_

_Then transformed into shinigami, removed of your humanly guises_

_Ye will stay on the earth until your love must come_

_And join the spirit world_

_Ye shall both die as one. _

"Are these the conditions that the voice spoke of?" Rini asked. She stood up and dusted herself off, looking around her. She looked at the long flowing dress that she was now wearing.

"I don't remember this…" Rini muttered. The dress was extravagant. The fabric flowed around her perfectly. Red flower petals decorated the fabric.

"Wow…" Rini looked down at her bare feet. Scattered on the ground were some dead roses and a picture. Rini sat down again to look at the picture and as she did so, she felt something thump against her chest. Rini looked down to see a locket around her neck. The letter L in old English was carved onto it.

"I don't remember that either…" Rini commented, now turning her attention to the photograph at her feet.

Inside of the picture was Rini, smiling and happy. A young man stood next to her. He looked surprised to see the camera that took the picture. He had messy black hair and dark rings under his eyes. Even from the picture, Rini could tell that he had a slight slouch.

"I remember him…I think..." Rini said, trying to force her mind to remember who the boy was.

"_Don't close your eyes, Rini!"_

The voice that she had heard over the phone the day she died. That's who he is.

"Zaki-kun!" Rini smiled, glad that she had remembered her best friend.

"Who are you?" A cool and collected voice startled Rini. She jumped up and hid behind the gravestone closest to her.

"Why are you robbing my friend's grave?" Rini looked up at the man now accusing her of robbing a grave. It was the boy from the picture.

Zaki-kun,

Her friend.

"I'm not robbing the grave…"Rini said quietly, not coming out from behind the gravestone.

"Then why are you wearing the dress that I buried her in?"

"You buried me in a dress this expensive?" Rini stood up from behind the gravestone, staring at L who was starting back at her.

"Rini…? But how…?" L seemed at a loss for words.

"I don't even know myself. But don't you remember the last thing I wrote in my song book?" L pulled the small black book from out of his pocket.

"Let me see…You talk about a dream that you had one day. The dream was about your death…You go on to say that you would feel guilty if you did die…Then you say…"

"If worst comes to worst, I'll try my best not to leave you behind. My friends, I'll be back someday." Rini finished what L was going to say.

"Yes, that's it." L said, his tone of voice not changing.

"I thought you were just trying to be poetic, I didn't think that you actually meant it…"

Rini laughed slightly. "It seemed like a promise to me." She said.

"So….You believe that I'm your friend come back from the grave?" Rini asked.

"Yes," L said "there's no doubt in my mind. You knew the exact words that you wrote in your journal. Also, before I startled you, you said 'Zaki-kun'. Only one person in this world has ever called me that." Rini smiled at L. She was glad that she didn't have to explain who she was to him.

"So, how long have I been dead?"

"Let's see…" L bit on his thumbnail in thought. "It's been….2 years, 3 weeks, 6 days, 18 hours and 12 seconds since you passed away."

"Not that you're counting or anything." Rini laughed. L smiled slightly.

"I missed your smile." he said.

"So fill me in." Rini said. She blushed slightly at L's comment, but acted like it didn't faze her. Rini sat down on the ground, her dressed covering her legs. "What's happened in the two years that I've been dead?" she asked.

"Well…." L said, trying to remember. "Hiro is dead." Rini gasped and covered her mouth. "Poor thing…" Rini said quietly.

"Don't you dare take pity on him." L said. His words were hostile, but his voice remained calm. "He killed you, and after that, a few other girls. He deserved what he got."

"What exactly did he get?" Rini asked. She still felt a slight pain in her heart for Hiro.

"Well, he was sentenced to a life in prison. A mass-murderer named Kira killed him. We're still trying to catch Kira." L sat down in his own odd way next to Rini as he spoke.

"I see…" Rini said. She held her new necklace lightly in her hand.

"Do you like the necklace?" L asked, changing the subject. "I had it made special for you." Rini stared at L at this statement.

"You've given me too much, Zaki-kun." She said. "First the dress, now this necklace. I can't have these; they're probably worth a fortune…" Rini took off the necklace and handed it to L.

"No, I think you deserve some nice things, Rini." L said, handing the necklace right back to Rini. "Everyone at your funeral thought the same."

"The people at my funeral?" Rini said. "How many people would come to my funeral?"

"Quite a few." L said. "I think at least 40 people came. It was all very depressing. People do miss you." L bit his thumb as he spoke, seeming absentminded.

"Really, they do?" Rini asked. She put the necklace back on her neck without even thinking.

"Not everyone thinks you're as worthless as you think you are." L said, turning to face Rini. "You just happened to be influenced by the three people that did." Rini could feel tears welling up in her eyes at the memories of how badly her parents and Hiro treated her.

"Now," L said. "Let's get out of the rain." He stood up, pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Watari?" L said into the phone. "I'm finished here, please bring the car around. Oh, and I am bringing a guest with me….You'll see…Thank you…Goodbye." L flipped the phone closed.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said. He picked up a rose that he had dropped on Rini's grave. "I don't see the point of me leaving this here if you're standing right in front of me." He handed Rini the single rose.

"T-thank you, Zaki-kun. You're too kind to me." Rini said kindly.

"Not as kind as you deserve." L said. A black car pulled to the front of the cemetery and L began walking toward it.

"You seem to think very highly of me, Zaki-kun." Rini said.

"Maybe you should as well, Rini-san." L said. He opened the door to the car and gestured to Rini to get in. Rini stepped into the car and saw Watari was the driver.

"Miss Rini." Watari said with a warm smile. "It's very good to see you again. You kept the promise that you made in your journal, I see?" Rini turned to L and smiled slightly.

"See?" Rini said. "I told you it was a promise."


	4. A note to fans of this fiction!

Hello fans of this fiction! Though I had abandoned you? No, I'm not heartless like that. I am actually on a quest to re-write my old fictions. This has been some time in consideration and I have finally made a new chapter.

The new story is 'Rini Shinigami', please find it and read it. It keeps most of the story of Rini, her death and rebirth and whatnot. But, I made it s she doesn't know L right off the bat. And I took actual dates from the series and took them into consideration (thank you Death Note 13)

I hope you enjoy the new makeover I have given this story.

Much love, my fans

Matsu. 


End file.
